Bay Harbor High
by BradleeScott
Summary: The Ninja Rangers thought that once Lothor was gone, they could go back to a normal life. But we all know Bay Harbor isn't exactly a normal place. Minor slash, Tori/Blake, Dustin/Marah. Just think of this as Ninja Storm the Teen Drama/Action series.
1. Preview 1

FADE IN: BEACH DAY

Hey guys, another fic here that I am pretty jazzed about. I started thinking about how I really loved the ninja storm characters and how I wanted them to progress back into a normal life and how after being a ranger, can you really go back into being your normal self. Not only did I want them powerless in a sense, I really wanted to have them interacting with new people. These first few chapters are going to be all about getting you integrated into this new world of Bay Harbor High and getting you introduced to new players as well. Just remember, not everything is what it seems.

FADE IN: BEACH DAY

Rolling waves crash onto the beach. The water rushes up to a group of teenagers sitting in the sand. The three of them smile together, watching the sun go down.

Tori: It's been an amazing summer. Hard to believe it's all over

(Flashes of the ninja rangers battling the evil forces of Lothor)

Shane: I know. It's crazy having to go back after all we've been through.

(Flashes of zord battles and explosions)

Dustin: I don't know about you guys, but I think aliens are a piece of cake compared to what we're about to go through.

CUT TO: High School - Day

(Hundreds of students clamor over the exponentially large campus.)

Shane: Senior year. Can it get any better?

Dustin: Yeah, graduation.

NEW FRIENDS

(A blonde teenager turns around and whipes a wavy piece of hair from his eyes and smiles.)

Tori: Meet my cousin, Rory. He's staying with my family for the year

CUT TO: BAY HARBOR PARK- Afternoon

(Hunter and Rory are walking together on a bright sunny day. )

Rory: I got into some trouble back home. My parents talked to my uncle Ross and Aunt Rach and here I am. Shipped off to Blue Bay Harbor to get my act straight.

CUT TO: High School Hallway- Afternoon

(An asian girl toppling over dustin in the hallway, her long sides wept bangs falling into her eyes. Calling attention to their deep violet tone.)

Syd: Hi, I'm Syd.

Dustin: Yes you are...

OLD FRIENDS

CUT TO: Outside the Surf Shack

(A brunette guy turns around to the camera revealing himself as Blake Bradley. Tori tuns up and wraps her arms around his neck in a tight hug.)

Tori: You're back!

Blake: Yeah well, racing got kinda lonely.

Tori returns a coy smile.

(CUT TO:High School-Morning

An illuminated hallway. Shane closes his locker revealing a Brunette by his side. Her thick curls reaching down to her waist.)

Marah: It's fascinating, this High School life. I think I liked being an evil space ninja more.

Shane: Tell me about it. This place is worse than anything you could throw at us.

SAME OLD BAY HARBOR

A car rears around the corner as Rory steps off of his bright green Vespa. Just as he pulls off his helmet and shakes his hair out he turns to see the car in horror. Just before he is rammed by two thousand pounds of steel Hunter grabs him and they roll to the ground.

Tori fights robed men in an old abandoned warehouse setting.

Marah bending fire and blasting it at targets while Cam watches her.

Syd walking alone in the park at night, a scared look on her face.

CUT TO: Tori, Dustin, Shane, Hunter, Blake, Syd, Marah, and Rory all together at the beach watching the waves.

BAY HARBOR HIGH


	2. Preview 2

Alright, here comes the first character promo

Alright, here comes the first character promo. It's for my favorite new character Rory. He is Tori's cousin who just transferred in from up the coast. If you look carefully you can see that he may be hiding some things. Who knows, he could be a connection to a whole different series that may or may not crossover with this one…hint hint.

There will be a budding relationship with Rory and Hunter. Nothing too big too soon, but you definitely know something is there. It's kinda sweet.

BAY HARBOR HIGH CHARACTER PROMO 1- RORY

A Blonde teenager steps out of a taxi and looks up at the high rise apartment complex.

WHEN YOU RUN FROM THE PAST

Rory running through the park, fear plastered all over his angelic face. Robed men follow closely behind, carrying sharp daggers in their clenched fists. He stops suddenly at the edge of a cliff face overlooking the ocean.

"So why did you move here?" Hunter asks him as the two walk down the boardwalk.

"I got into some trouble back home.."

Rory turns around with a fierce look in his eyes. He grips the front of his shirt and rips his clothes away in an all too familiar fashion, but instead of a uniform underneath, it's blackness.

EVENTUALLY IT CATCHES UP WITH YOU

Rory strums gently on the guitar during an open mic night at Storm Chargers. His voice sings passionately into the microphone.

SONG PLAYS OVER THE SCENES: Feels Like Tonight- Daughtry

Tori and Rory sitting at a moonlit picnic table overlooking the waves.

"So what's this about you and Hunter?"

Rory blushes. "I dunno."

...

Hunter pushes the honey colored locks behind Rory's ear and looks deeply into his eyes. "Y'know, you're quite the mystery."

RORY HANSON

"You thinking about trying to figure me out?" Rory turns around with a coy smile just before shutting his front door. Hunter is left on the doorstep with a dumb smile plastered across his face.

BAY HARBOR HIGH


End file.
